


Loss 遗失

by SueandRabbit



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, S4E15, The Framework Universe (Marvel), 心理活动, 插叙, 框架故事, 补白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: 他忘记了什么，他丢失了什么。他本该有心思去寻找的，但正是他失去的、忘记的，让他不再探寻内心深处的角落。





	Loss 遗失

**Author's Note:**

> 抑郁和脑洞下的产物。关于第四季框架世界科学组故事的补白。  
> 糖什么的都是假的，阅读前请注意警告标签。  
> 文章适配Damien Rice - It takes a lot to know a man

里奥·菲兹深吸一口气，努力让心跳放缓。

这一切都很简单，只是对之前邀请的一次确定而已，就像之前很多次邀请她去研究室和实验室一起解决问题那样简单。

他拿出手机，找到了通讯录分类中的J项（这一功能对他来说似乎没有必要，因为他的联系人屈指可数且一目了然），在按下通话键之后几乎忐忑地等待着另一方的回应。

如果他的父亲看到他现在的样子，大概会厉声怒喝，并向他投过来一丝嫌恶的嘲讽目光。将一切带有个人感情色彩的情绪称为“懦弱之举”代表了阿拉斯泰尔·菲兹对自己儿子的教育方式，将经历泰瑞根变异的异人族称为“危险且有威胁的非人类”是他世界观的一部分。

孩童时期的菲兹为了赢得父亲的喜爱而盲从于所有阿拉斯泰尔灌输给他的思想，而当他逐渐步入青少年期时，尽管品行与道德意识已经逐渐趋于父亲所要求的那样，在内心深处的某个角落里，菲兹依然保持着一丝怀疑和与父亲所谓的“训诫”全然不同的东西。阿拉斯泰尔认为且试图让菲兹也认同这是他深藏的叛逆，是他毫无意义的固执，菲兹几乎快被说服了，直到一名自称来自神盾局学院的女性登门造访，用学院的入学通知带走了内心徘徊不定的菲兹。

 

“你好，我是珍玛·西蒙斯，目前无法接听，请留言，我会再回电。”

菲兹等到的是转入留言信箱的提示音。珍玛的声音清晰，语气平和，菲兹几乎能从珍玛的声音里感受到一丝笑意。

学院的科学部对于菲兹来说并不是个适合广交朋友的地方，更不用说他蹩脚的社交能力和依然矛盾的性格。很长一段时间内，菲兹独来独往到几乎将自己封闭的地步，他的实验和研究过程中从来没有与他人交流的记录，他的小组合作参与率为零。以及，在他进入学院之后，他再没与他的父亲有过任何沟通和接触，所有关于自己的情况都仅由学院定期向学员家人更新。

但珍玛·西蒙斯就在一个非常偶然的时间打破了菲兹隔离自己和外界的玻璃围墙。

被纠正实验和研究中的错误并不是件能让菲兹完全接受的事，而在智商和思维方面感受到无形的威胁则足以让菲兹不得不开始注意到这个看似非常普通实则总是引人注目的女孩。相比较于菲兹趋向于以沉默和躲避来远离人群，珍玛几乎能对任何人露出饱含善意和热情的笑容，她很乐意交谈，对她所研究的科学有着不懈的信念和求知欲，但她并没有多数天才学员会有的傲慢，她像是初夏午后的阳光，明亮而温暖人心。

他以为珍玛的出现是个意外，是偶然，甚至是他的灾难。在他选择与珍玛成为实验室的研究伙伴的时候，他身体里的每个细胞几乎都在向他尖叫着这是一个不能再坏的决定。

 

“珍玛·西蒙斯，”她说着，微笑着大方地伸出手，“生化专业。”

隐藏在菲兹心底的未知又奇异的东西仿佛再次醒了过来，像挠痒痒一样轻轻摇晃着，菲兹不能很清楚地确认那究竟是什么，但那种感觉促使他也伸出了手，甚至抬起头看着对面的人。

“里奥·菲兹，”眼神交汇的一瞬间，他还是匆忙移开了视线，只有右手感受到了柔软又温暖的手掌，“机械工程。”

他们一起合作进行研究，事实证明，两个十分聪慧的头脑联合在一起，能做到的事情比一个人能做到的事更多更有效率，而且，他和珍玛一起研究出了不少有趣的东西，比如小巧便携的激光切割器，还有冰冻枪。菲兹犹豫着在心里终于承认，和珍玛一起研究这些小玩意的确很有趣。

 

菲兹突然就回过神来，他还站在窗边，窗外天色渐暗，但夕阳仍然温暖，他的手触到了玻璃窗，上面残留的热度让他的回忆戛然而止。

菲兹来到厨房，准备晚餐。他拿出面包，打算做三明治，还不忘去拿他最喜欢的蛋黄酱。

 

“你应该吃点东西。”珍玛递给他一个纸包。

“这是什么？”菲兹剥开印着淡色条纹的包装纸，看到两个切得整齐的三明治。

“熏火腿加布法罗马泽里拉干酪，我从我妈妈那里学来的食谱。”

“听上去不错，如果再加一点香蒜泥蛋黄酱会更好。”菲兹咬下一块面包，火腿和干酪的味道激起了他的食欲。

“别太挑剔，这是表示友好的三明治，我希望我们不要也在这个问题上争论。”珍玛皱着眉打开她的那份，脸上带着颇有些被冒犯的表情。

“多谢，这很好吃。”菲兹没有多想就脱口而出的话，在他说完后他又想了想，却发现这的确是他真正想说的。

接受来自珍玛制作的食物是他和珍玛友情的第一步，或者说是两个人情愿做出的让步。两人在实验室的研究起初就像在石头荒滩快速驾驶一辆随时会失控的汽车，而两个人都想争夺方向盘，开向自己认为对的方向。他们经常会因为意见相左而争吵起来，尽管也有意见一致的时候，但争论似乎是他们之间的常态。在一开始，食物令人惊讶地成为了他们之间的调和剂。

他和珍玛之间的争论逐渐变得平和了，没有了剑拔弩张的激烈辩论，他们之间的争论慢慢变成了彼此交心的谈天。接下来的几年时间里，直到他们正式进入神盾局成为其中一员，他们就这样慢慢了解到对方的内心。

从目前正在进行的研究项目谈到未来的发展。

“科学研究某种程度来说是完全去除人性的，我们计算数据，设计实验，核对结果，都是是实在而单纯的数字。”菲兹在一次交谈中提出他的观点。

“但在数字和结果的背后需要更多谨慎和带有情感的思考，如何得到我们想要的结果，用什么方法来达到目的，甚至是否要通过某一种方式达到这样的结果，都需要带着人性和道德来作出决定。”珍玛说道，“没有这些，我们所做的一切就可能会变成世界上最残忍最黑暗的屠杀手段。”

从日常小事说到最敏感的异人族事件。

“你会觉得异人是危险的且对人类有威胁的吗？”菲兹想起之前父亲对异人族的观点，这让他心里蒙上一层坚硬的壳，但与珍玛的相处让他内心深处埋藏的东西慢慢在壳里挣扎起来，他在入学前心底装着未知情绪的那片空间，似乎马上就要破壳而出。“我觉得他们只是基因与我们有些不同，其实还是人类，只是有了异能，但我父亲似乎不这么认为，他认为异能是件坏事。”

“我同意你说的，他们只是与我们基因不同，”珍玛回答道，“异能没有好坏，只是用途不同导致了不同的结果。我觉得异人算不上是对人类的威胁，有时候我们人类自己就足以毁灭自己了。异人和人类，大概是缺乏帮助和理解，异人会因自身的变化而恐慌，而人类则是天生的会对未知的事物恐惧。”

菲兹对外界的感受也因为珍玛而改变了。珍玛是个很细心的人，善于并且乐于观察生活，会因为一个简单的笑话而快怀大笑，会在一株绿植、几朵云和一片星空中找寻不同的美感。她会注意到朋友的情绪，她的安慰总是能让菲兹感觉到平静。

“带着你自己的热情来了解这个世界和你身边的人，注意小细节，小细节总是很重要。”珍玛对菲兹说，想让他不再那么抗拒与其他人的接触。

菲兹尝试了一下。有一天他发现珍玛穿了一件白色的圆领毛衣，赏心悦目的清新。

“很好看。”他说道，既是对那件毛衣也是对人，那是菲兹数不清第几次在珍玛面前不假思索就说出自己心里真正的想法了。看到珍玛微笑着看过来，他迅速低下头，自己都不知道在做什么但还是摆弄着手里的实验物品。

“我是说，呃，那件毛衣，很适合你，呃……”菲兹几乎可以肯定自己红了脸。

珍玛只是温和地笑了：“你注意到了。”

“什么？”

“小细节。我会记得的。”

“记得这个小细节？”菲兹转过头问道。

“记得你喜欢我穿这件毛衣。”这让年轻而羞涩的科学家又一次低下了头。

这也使他们之间的相处从一开始的局促变成了自然和坦诚，珍玛会向他倾诉心底的秘密和情绪，而菲兹甚至找到了足够的安全感向珍玛提起了自己的父亲，和他的“弱者/强者”理论。

“他认为我很懦弱，如果我一直违背他的意思，我永远都成为不了强者。”菲兹说道，那是一次很随意的聊天，但话题指向了菲兹内心长期犹豫且未知的角落。

“噢，菲兹，你根本不懦弱。”珍玛向菲兹走近几步，温和地看着他，“去除任何情绪，单纯的暴力和冷血只能获得虚伪的强大。菲兹，你头脑聪慧，又追求真相和科学真理的坚定信念，这些我都能感觉到。”珍玛的手轻轻落在菲兹的手臂上，手指轻轻摩挲着，像是一种强调和安慰，“拥有情感、善意和同情心并不是弱小的表现，反而会帮助你成为更好而且内心更强大的人。”

似乎就是从那一瞬间，菲兹内心的那份情绪穿透了包裹他多年的壳，终于找到了光明。

他在神盾学院找到了许多科学问题的答案，而最重要的是，他在珍玛那里找到了他心底那个一直挣扎又未知的事物的答案。他要成为什么样的人，懂得不迷失自我，何为合格的科学研究者，何为强大，以及带着内心的温暖去审视世界。还有这一切最终汇聚成的那份复杂而未知的情感，爱。

 

卧室的咳嗽声把菲兹从对珍玛的回忆里拉了出来，菲兹再次查看了手机，并没有收到任何来自珍玛的回复，他的手机自从早上起就和他的房子一样安静。虽然他生病的父亲就在另一间屋子里咳嗽，菲兹的世界却是一片怪异的寂静。

三天前菲兹鼓足勇气找到珍玛，希望能把他心里的话说清楚，但人来人往的大厅并没有给他能说出一切的勇气，而来自他父亲家庭医生的电话则打破了他支吾下的尴尬气氛。

 

“其实我也有事情想告诉你，”珍玛在菲兹离开学院大厅回家之前说道，“说不定，我们想的是同一件事。”

“如果是那样，就太好了。”菲兹感觉到自己露出了笑容。

“希望如此。”珍玛的笑容里既是快乐也有期待。

 

菲兹再次拿起手机，但并没有继续打电话，而是发了一条短信给珍玛。

“你还好吗？我们昨天约好的今天见面，但是你一整天都没有联系我了，如果你看到了消息，给我打电话好吗？”

天黑了。

菲兹开始有些焦虑，他再次打了电话，这一次菲兹并没有等到留言信箱，另一边的通讯莫名中断，彻底无法接通了。

 

官方的消息是在第二天发出的。经历了一晚的辗转难眠，菲兹在清晨六点看到了新闻。

“神盾学院遭到不明人士袭击，伤亡不明。”新闻报道称现场因可疑的生化污染而处于封锁状态，没有任何新闻媒体或个人能进入学院。

菲兹在他的手机里听到的仍然是和昨晚一样的通讯中断提示音。

他就这么跑出门，奔向学院的方向，但在学院附近的路口被拦了下来。对方黑色的作战服上是鹰徽，手指就搭在扳机上，非常干脆地把菲兹挡在了红色的封锁标识外。

傍晚的时候新闻已经开始播报是多名异人策划了这场袭击的消息。

菲兹依然只能听到手机里的通讯中断音。

午夜时分，菲兹从靠近学院的树林里找到了封锁线的盲区，用背包里的“曾经和珍玛一起研究过的小玩意”在铁丝网上拆出了一个可以通过的小口。菲兹钻进去之后就轻声快步朝学院科学部的大楼跑过去，然后被脚下的什么东西绊倒。

站起身的菲兹拿出了手电筒，光束照亮了绊倒菲兹的“东西”：一具扭曲可怖的尸体。

菲兹几乎一个趔趄差点再次摔倒，摇晃的光束让他看到了身边的情况：草地上遍布尸体，横七竖八倒在一起，大多数都倒在一片大坑里，少数几个在外面。

菲兹颤抖着后退一步，然后踩到了什么，他拿起来看，是一张被血污沾染的身份卡，菲兹并不认识那是谁，但他的确认出了神盾局的徽标以及科学部的字母。

远处出现了两道强光，菲兹控制住发抖的双腿迅速躲进了树林里。一辆卡车就停在离他仅几米远的地方，从上面跳下来的人穿着菲兹熟悉的作战服，那身衣服被车灯照亮，菲兹看到了那人身后的徽章，渗人的骷髅伸展着几只触手。那人向后退着，双手拖着什么东西，菲兹在下一秒看清了，另外一具尸体。

车灯照亮着那具尸体的衣服，看上去令他恐惧地熟悉。看上去就像珍玛的白色圆领毛衣。

那具尸体被随意地丢进坑里，和其他所有尸体堆在一起，几乎形成了一座小山。

更多的尸体被更多的九头蛇士兵拖下车，然后扔在坑里。菲兹不知道自己在黑暗的树丛里躲了多久，但等他回过神来的时候，亮灯的卡车和弃尸的士兵都已经不见了踪影，草地上是一片死寂。

菲兹跌跌撞撞地从藏身处走出来，向他之前看到的那个大坑踉跄着走过去。他看着那片屠戮后的惨烈景象，然后用发抖的双手开始搬开每一具尸体。

他希望他看错了，他希望刚才只是车灯太亮的效果，他希望他不会在这里找到任何他熟悉的脸孔。但他终于还是看到了，借着手电筒的光束，珍玛·西蒙斯就躺在他面前，胸口有两个黑色的可怖血洞。

他没有看错那件白色的圆领毛衣，那件他曾经红了脸低头说很好看的白色毛衣，那件她说会记得他喜欢她穿的毛衣，现在已经沾满斑驳血迹。

她的答案和他是一样的，她想要说的话与他是一样的，他与她的期待是一样的。

菲兹仿佛凝固了一样坐在这片尸山血海里。他的颤抖消失了，他的惊惶消失了，他的呼吸似乎也消失了。有关于他的一切都消失了。

有摇晃的光束照在他脸上，他完全没有察觉到，直到有人抓住他的衣领，把他粗暴地拖了出来。九头蛇士兵把菲兹拖到一边，他看着他们把珍玛再次扔了回去，有人开始填土。

菲兹就在这个时候疯狂地踢打挣扎，喉间发出的嘶吼让填土的人都停下了动作。身后的人踢了他的膝盖，他就这么跪下来，在他听到子弹上膛的声音之后，天空传来更大的轰鸣声，一架昆式飞机在九头蛇士兵开火之前降落在另一边的空地上。

有人从飞机坡道上走了下来，四周被刺眼的光照亮了。一名穿着暗色斗篷的女性踩着脚下被血浸染的土地，径直来到了菲兹面前。

“利奥波德。”她说道。胸前的披风配饰也是黑红色的骷髅伸出几只蜷曲的触手。

菲兹心底升起非常不详的似曾相识感。

“我为你而来，拯救你，弥补你的一切遗憾。”陌生的女性开口，半跪下来，双眼盯着不明所以的菲兹。“我是奥菲利娅。”

“什么遗憾……”菲兹发出嘲讽的嘶声，夹杂着痛苦的低吟。没有任何人或者任何方法弥补这样的遗憾，最爱之人的死亡。

奥菲利娅则在下一秒对着他举起了枪。

“我很抱歉这么做，但只有这样我才能给你一个不留遗憾的美好世界。”

一个想法几乎和枪声同时击中了菲兹。艾达，这个名字在他无力地陷入汹涌而至的黑暗之后也随即被湮灭。

 

他醒了。

身边坐着奥菲利娅，那是……他爱的人。

还有他的父亲，那是……他的人生导师。

他们都是，对他最重要的人。

以及，窗外的整个世界。

他走下车。细心地整理好衣领和大衣的褶皱，转过身向车里伸出手，牵住女性纤细的手指。

他身后是降落在云雾里的夕阳，仿佛是一股烟尘，逐渐丧失着光明和暖意。

他站在冰冷的光芒下，踩着清脆的步伐前进。

他忘记了什么，他丢失了什么。

他本该有心思去寻找的，但正是他失去的、忘记的，让他不再探寻内心深处的角落。让他带着漠然的目光审视一切。

那个曾经有短暂但温暖光明造访过的隐藏角落，现在就如他身后仿佛即将死去的夕阳一样，慢慢向视线范围外沉降下去，直至终于消失。

“博士”踩着最后一丝光，走进了黑暗的阴影里。

 

完


End file.
